Will i see you again?
by NekoKitten103
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich have people under the empression that they hate each other except for thier friends of course so can the others bring them together or well there plans just push them farther apart? YxU AxJ OxA SxW
1. Fights, friends, sleepovers OH MY!

Okay people its my first code lyoko fic so flame at me all you want just hope to get some advice.

* * *

"ULRICH"! I yelled my fists shaking with rage by my side as I tried to control my urge to knock the living daylights out of him but for some reason my rage amused him because the madder I got the bigger his smile became "You inconceivable little ARGH"! I screamed boiling over.

Aelita quickly grabbed my arm dragging me away before I did something I would probably later regret "I would just love I smack the goofy grin right off his puny little head" puling my arm out of aelitas grasp I stormed off towards my room leaving her standing there in the dust.

"That stupid little dumb sick lame excuse for a boy" I mumbled in an outrage while I pounded on my dorm wall until my knuckles began to bleed the pain soon numbed as I kept punching my wall pretending it was his face.

Back as the scene

"You really did it this time didn't you" odd said shaking his head before heading after aelita and Yumi

"Jeeze Ulrich" Jeremie said giving him a pat on the back "that was harsh you know she misses her parents greatly you should go apologize" Ulrich went to respond but Jeremie walked out after the others leaving Ulrich alone.

Ulrich's Pov

Jeremie is right I should go apologize I thought making my way towards yumi's room even though I'm not supposed to go on the girls campus I had to make things right I didn't mean to hurt her it was a joke… Why should I care how she takes it anyway sure she is a cool person but it is not like where friends.

I kept telling myself this repeatedly but I could not convince myself that it was the truth deciding to snap back into reality I sneaked across the girls court yard and into the 10 story building where the girls room where held I quickly made my way to her door but something kept me from knocking.

Right them Yumi started talking to herself well mumbling at least I put my ear to the door so I could listen better "that stupid little dumb sick excuse for a boy" every word was filled with rage then it sounded like she was pounding something against the wall.

Finally, I got the courage to knock on the door this has to be one loud knock if she is going to hear it I thought pounding my fists on the door suddenly silence took over… at least she heard me I said to myself.

Normal pov

"Yumi" Ulrich said grabbing the knob giving it a turn but it would not budge "Come on Yumi please open up…"…... no answer…...

"Yumi I'm sorry okay… I didn't mean to I was wrong…… I never thought that it would hurt you Yumi please forgive me… I don't care if you talk to me ever again I just need to know if you will at least forgive me"…… SILENCE…… "I see goodbye Yumi" and with that Ulrich walked away hands shoved in his pockets and head down.

With that last thing said Yumi stumbled to her door thrashing to unlock it before throwing it open but Ulrich was nowhere to be seen "Ulrich" she yelled but got no reply leaning her back on the wall for support she cried leaving all her pain, anger, and sadness to flow freely from her.

With the others

"Jeremie I wonder how Yumi and Ulrich are doing" Aelita questioned worrying over her friends "don't worry aelita I'm sure there laughing like there old selves by now" Jeremie replied while typing away on his laptop.

"I hate to break it to you Jeremie but you're wrong about that" odd broke in finally saying something "what makes you so sure of that odd" Jeremie shot back confused "well that explains it pretty much" odd said pointing at Ulrich who looked like a ghost walking around like that.

"That's it I'm going to see Yumi" Aelita said taking off towards the girls dorm "I'm going to go talk to Ulrich care to join me" Jeremie closed his laptop following after odd "hey Ulrich" they called out in unison but he didn't change.

"come one Romeo how'd it go" odd said cheerfully swinging an arm around Ulrich's slumped shoulders smiling ear to ear "she wouldn't even talk to me" the brunet answered shrugging off odds arm "aelita went to talk to Yumi Ulrich she'll figure out what's wrong" Jeremie assured him.

"You really think aelita can help" Ulrich asked hopefully "well if she can't then love will fix it for you" odd chirped "love"? Jeremie and Ulrich said in unison, "Oh come on it's obvious that you two are crazy about each other otherwise this wouldn't be such a big deal".

"When did you get so smart odd?" Jeremie asked shocked for he saw it also but didn't want to speak of it "does anyone smell food" odd asked sniffing the air making both boys laugh "it must be lunch time come on lets go" Ulrich said running off towards the cafeteria.

With Yumi and Aelita

"Yumi" aelita called before entering the room "Aelita..." Yumi said weakly from crying so much "Yumi are you okay" shock went through aelita at what she saw "I'm fine aelita I was punching my wall again"

"You really need to stop doing that"

"I know but I just couldn't I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay…. Ulrich is worried about you I've never seen him so down"

"I wouldn't talk to him aelita… I couldn't bring myself to speak but he scared me"

"What do you mean he scared you?"

"Well after he apologized and I didn't respond he said goodbye then walked away… I don't know what he meant by goodbye"

"That is strange…… come on Yumi you need to go talk to him"

"But how can I aelita he's not going to want to talk to me"

"You never know until you try"

"You're right come on lets go"

Yumi jumped up and raced out of the room dragging aelita with her they arrived at the cafeteria knowing odd must of dragged them into there anything to do with food and he was there no matter what or where they entered the room only to have everyone staring at them "well if it isn't the jap"

That was it Yumi snapped she grabbed sissy and threw her across the room again the wall "what did you call me" Yumi hissed as sissy picked her pathetic self off the ground "Gosh you're deaf now to I called you a jap" sissy said letting her plan fall into action Yumi raised her fist but someone grabbed her hand.

"Leave her alone sissy," a familiar voice said that Yumi knew all too well, "Nothing gives you a right to call Yumi that" He said speaking louder than needed "What it's not my fault she's a stupid JAP" sissy yelled the last thing throughout the cafeteria "Sissy" the principal yelled (he's her daddy 2 ooo someone is in trouble) "d-daddy".

"To my office now I am very disappointed in you" everyone ooo'ed as sissy was escorted to the office by her father "thanks" Yumi whispered "anytime" they took their normal seats next to their friends and began eating.

"You think everything's going to be okay between them now?" Jeremie whispered to aelita and odd but before the two could respond Yumi and Ulrich interrupted them "you're such a jerk," Yumi yelled, "gosh don't have to be so pushy" he replied "they're going to be just fine" odd said leaning back smiling to himself.

The rest of the day went on like that the two getting fights over stupid little things and the normal teasing session until it was time for bed "finally u two stopped arguing" aelita sighed happily falling back onto her bed… "ya well if he wasn't such a hot jerk" Yumi began but then closed her mouth blushing at what she had said.

Aelita gasped before cracking a smile "admit it you like him" she pointed a finger at Yumi as if it wasn't obvious "It's not my fault…. No wait I don't like him" the black haired girl yelled in defense making aelita smile even bigger if that was possible.

"You know what this calls for" oh no aelita don't say it please don't say it Yumi thought to herself "A SLEEPOVER" her friend finished "No please" Yumi begged "to late Yumi I already invited them over they should be here around nine o clock" aelita chirped happily as the clock read 8:57.

As aelita had said the boys showed up at 9:00 P.M. exactly "Hey you two" odd greeted walking in without knocking "Odd Yumi yelled" throwing her math book at his head "Ouch what was that for" he asked stupidly "Knock before you enter gosh".

"It's not like you where changing"

"Well what if I was"

"Then I would have knocked" Everyone looked at him confused

"Let's play truth or dare," Aelita said interrupting

"Nooo" Ulrich and Yumi said at the same time but where eventually over ruled

"Oh and to add something to it lets spin a bottle" Jeremie added

"That's a great idea" odd said grabbing the soda bottle, he had brought

Aelita spun the bottle everyone held their breath while they watched it go round and round soon it came to a stop and it landed on Jeremie

"Okay truth or dare" aelita asked with a smirk (ahhh aelita smirking scury)

"D-dare" he stuttered wondering if he would regret it

"I dare you to…. Kiss me" everyone was shocked

Jeremie leaned over and kissed aelita passionately on the lips until they needed air

Both blushing they pulled apart Jeremie quickly spun the bottle and it landed on odd

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you like the new girl?" Jeremie asked

"Y-Yes" odd said spinning the bottle…. Ulrich yes

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

Odd walked over to Ulrich and whispered the dare into his ear before taking his seat between Jeremie and Yumi

Ulrich blushed but spun the bottle.. round… round… and round it went

Yumi….

* * *

Okay it sucked dont tell me but what should he dare yumi to do in the next chappy? 


	2. Singing FUN

Well i hope its okay and thakies for the review

* * *

Why did it have to be her … Ulrich thought to himself not knowing what to do he looked around the room for help hoping someone would call for a new game but just got blank stares from aelita and Jeremie and a huge smile plus a thumbs up from odd… "Truth or dare" he asked finally breaking the silence that seemed to last forever.

"…" Yumi did not say anything

"Dare" she said without hesitation

"I…I uh dare you to umm…" Ulrich thought for a long hard moment before getting the perfect dare

"I dare you to sing!" he yelled know he had hit her weakness

"WHAT!" Yumi yelled blushing deeply

"You heard me Yumi show them how much of a great singer you are" Ulrich smirked at her expression

"But…But" yumi stuttered trying to think of a good excuse not to

"Aww are you chicken"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then sing for us" odd added entering the convo

"Fine!" yumi said in an unsure tone

She went over to the closet and dragged out a karaoke machine plugging it in while grabbing a Cd case flipping through the many Cd's she had finally finding one to her likings she placed it in and let the music begin.

(Over it by Katharine McPhee)

**I'm over your lies ****and I'm over your games.**

**I'm over you asking me****when you know I'm not okay.**

**You call me at night****and I pick up the phone.**

**And though you've been telling me****I know you're not alone.**

**oh****That's why****(your eyes)****I'm over it****(your smile)**

**I'm over it****(realize)****I'm over it****I'm over it****I'm over..**

**Wanting you****to be wanting me.**

**No that ****ain't**** no way to be.**

**How I feel, read my lips****because I'm so over..**

**Moving on, it's my time****you never were a friend of mine.**

**Hurt at first, a little bit****but now I'm so over.**

**I'm so over it****I'm over your hands****and I'm over your mouth.**

**Trying to drag me down****and fill me with self-doubt.**

**oh****That's why,****(your words)****I'm over it****(so sure)**

**I'm over it****(I'm not your girl)****I'm over it ****Over It **

**I'm over...****Wanting you****to be wanting me.**

**No that ****ain't**** no way to be.****How I feel, **

**read my lips****because I'm so over..**

**Moving on, it's my time****you never were a friend of mine.**

**Hurt at first, a little bit****but now I'm so over.**

**I'm so over it****Don't call,****don't come by,****ain't**** no use,**

**don't ask me why,****you'll never change,****t**

**here'll be no more crying in the rain.**

**Wanting you****to be wanting me.**

**No that ****ain't**** no way to be.****How I feel, read my lips****because I'm so over..**

**Moving on, it's my time****you never were a friend of mine.**

**Hurt at first, a little bit****but now I'm so over.****I'm so over it****I'm**** so over it...**

**I'm**** over it...****Wanting you****to be wanting me.****No that ****ain't**** no way to be.**

**How I feel, read my lips****because I'm so over..**

**Moving on, it's my time****you never were a friend of mine.**

**at first, a little bit****but now I'm so over.****I'm**** so over it…**

When Yumi Stopped singing everyone one (in the room) cheered "Yumi you're such a great singer" Aelita congratulated her while clapping while everyone else agreed

"Thank you, all of you," Yumi said "But now Ulrich has to sing for us since I did"

"Come on Yumi that's not fair" he whined

"Oh but is it"

Ulrich grabbed the Cd case and flipped through before finding a song placing the new Cd into the machine and fast fording to the number

(Next Contestant by Nickel Back)

**I judge by what she's wearing,****Just how many heads I'm tearing,**

**Off of assholes coming on to her,****Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**And I wish she'd take the night off,****So I don't have to fight off,**

**Every asshole coming on to her,****It happens every night she works,**

**They'll go and ask the DJ,****Find out just what would she say,**

**If they all tried coming on to her,****Don't they know it's never going to work,**

**They think they'll get inside her,****With every drink they buy her,**

**As they all try coming on to her,****This time somebody's getting hurt.**

**Here comes the next contestant.**

**[CHORUS****Is that your hand on my girlfriend?****Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again,****I'll watch you leave here limping,**

**I wish you'd do it again,****I'll watch you leave here limping,**

**There goes the next contestant.****I even fear the ladies,**

**They're cool but twice as crazy,****Just as bad for coming on to her,**

**Don't they know it's never going to work,****Each time she bats an eyelash,**

**Somebody's grabbing her ass, ****keeps coming on to her,****This time somebody's getting hurt.**

**Here comes the next contestant.**

**[CHORUS****Is that your hand on my girlfriend?****Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again,****I'll watch you leave here limping,****I wish you'd do it again,**

**I'll watch you leave here limping,****There goes the next contestant.****I'm hating what she's wearing,**

**Everybody here keeps staring,****Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve,**

**This somebody's getting hurt.****Here comes the next contestant.**

**CHORUS****Is that your hand on my girlfriend?****Is that your hand?****I wish you'd do it again,**

**I'll watch you leave here limping,****I wish you'd do it again,****I'll watch you leave here limping,**

**I wish you'd do it again,****Each night seems like it's getting worse,**

**I wish you'd do it again****This somebody's getting hurt**

**There goes the next contestant**

When the song came to an end everyone was shocked "I never knew you could sing" Yumi said shocked

"You where great buddy" Odd cheered while Jeremie and aelita nodded in agreement

"It's my turn!" Aelita called out picking a song like everyone else

(I'd Lie By Taylor Swift)

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his nightAnd I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swearsAs he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And.._chorus_I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him,

I'd lie He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine

_chorus... _He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitarI think he can see through everything

But my heartFirst thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make upAnd pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

"That was amazing Aelita" Everyone said in unison

"Thanks"

"My go" Odd said switching the Cd

(SECRET By Adam Slander)

There's something I know

That no one else does

You want me to tell you what it is?

But if I did that then it wouldn't be, a secret

I've gotta move my body tonight,

I'm gonna go dancin' Dreamin' bout the nights at the club,

with the fun and romancin'

(The song started out making Yumi and aelita laugh)

Mommy sees the look in my eyes,

she can tell something's different

Daddy doesn't understand why, but he can tell something's different

I've got a secret, my own little secret No one knows my secret,

cause it's a secret. Secret

However, before odd could say anything else Ulrich and Jeremie cut in

"Odd if you're going to sing don't sing that," they said in unison

"Fine then" Odd grumbled turning off the song "Me and Yumi are going to sing one together" Aelita said cheerfully

"We are" Yumi questioned

"Yup" Aelita started the song

(Good Bye Earl By Dixie Chicks)

Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends

All through their high school days Both members of the 4H Club

Both active in the FFAAfter graduation

Mary Anne went out lookin'for a bright new world

Wanda looked all around this townand all she found was Earl

Well it wasn't two weeksafter she got married that

Wanda started gettin' abused She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses

And make-up to cover a bruise

Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorceShe let the law take it from thereBut

Earl walked right through that restraining orderAnd put her in intensive care

Right away Mary Anne flew in from AtlantaOn a red eye midnight flight

She held Wanda's hand as theyworked out a plan And it didn't take long to decided

That Earl had to dieGoodbye Earl Those black-eyed peasThey tasted all right to me Earl

You're feeling weakWhy don't you lay downand sleep EarlAin't it darkWrapped up in that tarp Earl

The cops came to bring Earl inThey searched the househigh and lowThen they tipped their hatsand said '

Thank You ladiesif you hear from him let us know'Well the weeks went by and

Spring turned to SummerAnd Summer faded into FallAnd it turns out he was a missing personwho nobody missed al all

So the girls bought some landand a roadside standOut on Highway 109They sell Tennessee hamand strawberry jam

And they don'tlose any sleep at night 'causeEarl had to dieGoodbye EarlWe need a breakLet's go out to the lake Earl

We'll pack a lunchAnd stuff you in the trunk EarlWell is that all rightGood Let's go for a ride

Earl hey!

When the finished the song everyone was laughing, "Hey the fair is coming into town tomorrow" Jeremie said while closing his laptop "great lets go" Yumi said everyone agreed "Hey who wants to watch Enough!" Odd asked holding up the movie and popcorn.

Odd jumped on the couch placing the movie in Jeremie sitting next to him with aelita leaving Yumi and Ulrich stuck on the Loveseat …GREAT Yumi thought making her way over…

The movie ended at about 1:27 A.M."Time for bed" Aelita called "Hey guys get a look at this" Odd called turning on the lights… Yumi and Ulrich where asleep Yumi had her head on his shoulder while Ulrich's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wish I had a camera" Jeremie stated while rolling out his sleeping bag "Taken care of" Aelita said as a flash came from her phone "You're so dead" odd said jumping on Yumi's bed falling asleep leaving the others to do the same.

* * *

Well i hope it was okay and i know there is more songs then writting hehe sorry 


	3. Fair time fun

Hey people here is another chappy hope its okay kinda typed it up in a rush becuz i wont have a lot of time later

* * *

Ulrich woke at the normal weekend time 8:30 or so but he didnt expect see what he saw Yumi laying on him while he had his arms wrapped around her...What am i going to do... his mind raced thinking of how to get out from under the black haired beauty before him... Think Ulrich THINK! he screamed at himself silently.

"Well one reason why you're not making any progress is because you dont want to move" a tiny voice inside his head said

"Who are you?"

"Why ulrich i'm suprised you don't know me i'm you're conscious"

"I have a conscious?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"OKAY jeesh chill man"

"Whatever soo do you want my help or not?"

"Help with what"

"With yumi you bird brain! gosh and to think i'm stuck with you"

"hey thats not nice... and ya i need help so what do you have in mind"

"DUhh i'm part of you don't expect me to be nice.. okay well when Yumi wakes if she yells ar ask's why you didnt wake her..."

"Ya go on"

"Tell her you couldn't bring yourself to wake her"

"WHAT!! that's lame"

"Better than what you could have ever come up with"

"Please tell me i don't act like you?"

"Oh don't worry ulrich you're worse"

"Well i guess i can't blame Yumi for hating me then"

"HEY"

"What you're not nice so why should i be?"

"Because i am smart"

"Oh ya...hey wait!"

"Ha well stop arguing with yourself i think someones awake"

"..."

Ulrich felt movement on his chect and knew Yumi was awake and probably hovering above him "Ul...Ulrich" she yawned sleepily "Morning sleeping beauty" he replied hoping she wouldn't yell at him "How long have you been awake?" she questioned while sitting up quickly after realizing thier position.

"Well i woke up half an hour ago" Yumi looked at him "Why didnt you wake me" and as ulrich was told he replied "i.. i couldnt bring myself to wak you"... Ugh that is such a stupid line he thought but Yumi just smiled "Hey odd is still sleeping come on lets go eat beofre he wakes up and eats all the food".

Ulrich nodded as the couple snuck out the door and down to the cafeteria where they where shortly joined by Aelita and Jeremie who to also wanted to get some food beofre Odd woke up and consumed it all "Oh ya Yumi..." Aelita started "I got a picture for you can i send it to you're phone".

"Sure Aelita send away" Yumi answered with out a clue on what the picture was of but her expression went from cluless to embarassed in .02 seconds flat "AELITA!!!" Yumi yelled in anger and embarassment "TELL ME I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS OF THIS" the chocolate eye'd girl pleaded.

Yumi's expression fell what Aelita looked away not answering making her gasp but somehow her mouth couldnt leave the o position because of the disbelief that had washed over her so yumi sat there with her mouth hanging open in a 0 looking way "i want to see" Ulrich finally spoke up curious.

"Sorry Ulrich..." Aelita began after recieving Yumi's death glare "But it's girl eye's only" she finished while a shiver trickled down her spine making goosebumps rais "AWW you guys are o fair" he whined pouting like a 3 year old luckily for yumi as if on time Odd walked through the big glass doors.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he complained "Well odd we wanted to be able to eat today" Yumi snaped before dumping her tray walking out into the court yard relieved that she had got away so easily but not as easily as she thought "Yumi..." someone called.

"Oh hey Aelita" she replied smiling at her pink haired friend "come on lets go buy the tickets to the fair while the guy's are busy" Aelita whispered when yumi nodded the two girls ran off to thier room grabbing the money beofre racing down the block to the ticket booth.

"How can i help you ladies" the man behind the counter asked tiping his hat

"We need six all day wrist bands" Aelita said before yumi could even open her mouth

"Will do little lady" the man replied grabbing six wrist bands handing them to aelita and yumi while taking the needed money

"Thank you" they chirped in unison before racing back to the school beofre someone missed them "hey aelita who's the sixth ticket for" yumi finally asked "its for the new girl that odd likes" they both smiled evily while walking over to amy "hey amy" they both greeted the girl before them "hey guys what's up?"

"Well we where wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with Jeremie, Ulrich, and ODD" Yumi said saying odd louder than needed her offer was returned with a smile "I'd love to let me go change and i'll meet you guys at the gate okay" she quickly said running off to her room.

"What now?" Aelita asked "We should also go change" yumi replied walking off towards thier dorms completly forgetting to tell the guys that they had bought tickets when they reached thier room a note was taped to the door "Girls couldn't find you but we are getting ready for the fair meet us at the gate and we can all go get tickets"

Aelita and Yumi burst out laughing which made getting ready more dificult than it should have been but when you're gut is in pain everything is a little harder finally after some struggels the two where ready and heading towards the gate to meet everyone.

Yumi was wearing an Aqua blue Tanktop that ended at her belly button and fit her nicely along with a pair of baggy black cargo pants that had a silver chain going down the side of her right leg connecting from her beltloop to her front pocket as her dark raven hair was freely flowing down her back draping over her bare shoulders.

Aelita was wearing something simalur to what Yumi was wearing but her top was light pink and her pants where white minus the chain but both girls lightly wore some makeup for Yumi had babyblue eyeshadow and clear lipgloss and Aelits had light pink eyeshadow and some lime green lipgloss that barley showed. (just so you know its clear lipgloss with lime green sparkels but there are a lot so it gives the color a tint of lime green but just barley)

On thier way to the gate amy met up with them "You guys look soo pretty!" she chimed "thanks you are too i love what you are wearing" both girls said as they gave each other a lottle fashion show posing and such Amy dressed a little more simple for she had on a while tanktop that said in light purple cursive letteting "If you could read my mind they wouldn't be here right now" along with a flowing white skirt that wen't down to her ankels.

I love you're flats" Aelita said pointing at amy's white shoes "thanks" amy raplied smiling "well better not keep the guys waiting forever" yumi said starting off in the direction of the gate where they where supposed to meet the boys who where probably complaining on whats taking them so long (typical guy there for ya)

When they got there Ulrich, jeremie, and odd where sitting around waiting "hey guy's" odd beamed making jeremie and ulrich follow suit "sorry it took so long" the girls said in unison as they got a good look at what the guys where wearing,

Ulrich was wearing a white muscel shirt with his usual green over shirt and baggy blue jeans

Jeremie was wearing a simple white T and some black baggy pants

While odd wore his normal purple outfit but his pants where baggy as well (hate fitting clothes on people espically guys it's just wrong)

"We already got the tickets" aelita said passing them out

"Great I think we should go in pairs" jeremie suggested the only one's who opposed where Yumi and ulrich but as always they where over powered and the group of teens soon headed out down the many streets arm in arm marching in pairs of two Jeremie and Aelita wnere in front with Odd and Amy in the middle leaving Yumi and Ulrich in the back.

There was a good 15 feet between each pair giving them the freedom of talking without the others hearing

With Yumi Ulrich

"So what do you want to do first?" Yumi asked trying to at least start a convo

"I aint really sure..should we go on rides or play games first?"

"Well i was thinking of riding some rides then playing games then more rides... but i dont know what you want to do"

"Sounds great to me yumi"

"Okay so what do you want to go on first?"

"Umm... i... umm..." ulrich started but never finished

------

"You idiot dont stumble" his conscious said

"Oi it's you again"

"hey you're stuck with me for life so get used to it"

"Well you never bugged me before so why now"

"Because you're in love"

"With who?"

"YUMI!"

"You're lying i dont... well i dont think i do... gosh you make things so complicated"

"WEll thats why i am here to help"

"You're not helping"

"Sure i am"

"No you're not

---

Yumi sighed to herself as Ulrich continued to have a agrument with himself well at least thats what it looked like shaking her head sadly she turned on her i pod blocking him out.

With Odd and Amy

"Soo,,,," odd started

"What do you want to do when we get to the fair?"

"Wel i dont care it's up to you"

"Well i wanted to play some games what about you"

"Sure games it is... can we eat after that?"

Amy giggled at odds comment... I love her laugh odd thought

"why don't we eat first then hit the games"

Odd just smiled "sounds great"

amy was laughing so hard odd thought she was going to die but soon thankfuly it died down

With Aelita and Jeremie

"Whats the fair like?"

"Well there are a lot of rides and food and games" jeremie replied

"OO games!" aelitas eyes lit up

"We can play games if you want"

"Really"

"Ya why not"

"Thank you Jeremie"

"Welcome"

they continued on like that until the fair came into view

Yumi Ulrich

"Hey where almost there" she announced bringing Ulrich out of his state of arguing with himself "Sweet" he yelled running ahead passing odd, Amy, Jeremie, and Aelita with Yumi close behind the line was short so it didnt take them long to get past all the boring security and all that junk.

"Lets go on the Zipper!" Yumi yelled point at a hige ride that had zipper like things spinning all around backwards and upside down "Su...Sure why not" Ulrich replies gulping loudly but yumi didn't notice for she was already in line waving Ulrich over.

Within a few minuets it was thier turn and Ulrich became more nervous then ever once they climbed into the metal cage the worker closed and locked them in "You two have fun" he said smiling but beofre they could reply they where boosted up above the fair "It's beautiful" yumi cheered giving Ulrich one of her rare smiles.

When he saw her Smiling his fear went away he did't even notice the ride had started until they where sent flying backwards and upside down spinning round and round non stop after a while they stopped upside down "i think it's over" Ulrich said half hoping it wasn't because of how close him and Yumi was.

"No now heres the real fun" Yumi said grabbing onto his arm while they started going upside down they both let out a scream as there cart was being spun non stop finally the ride was over as the two raced out of it and away as quickly as possible.

"lets go on that one next!" Yumi pointed to the ring of fire...she's trying to kill me Ulrich thought following her towards the line ...

With odd and Amy

"I can't believe that they don't have mountain dew" odd complained grabbing his Dr pepper "Mountain Dew is that last thing you need odd" Amy replied walking over to a bench that was empty beofre digging into her corndog.

"So it's still good"

"Ya well you're hyper enough"

"But...but"

"No odd!"

"Aww fine"

"Good doggy"

"hey i'm not a dog!" -.-

"yes you are"

"Fine i am"

"See i win!"

"Only because i let you"

"Sure you did"

"hey i did"

"Uh hu"

"Whatever"

After that said they both burst out laughing attracting quite a crowd

Aelita Jeremie

"Oh i want to try that one" Aelita said pointing to a game that had rubber duckys

"okay all you do is throw the rings at the ducks and if it goes around thier necks then you get a prize"

"YAY!" aelita payed the man and began to throw the rings not making a single one "here let me try" jeremie said handing the man more money he threw his rings making everyone getting a big prize "what do you wan't" he asked alitea.

"Can i get the panda?" she asked "sure i'll take the panda" jeremie said to the guy who got it for him "here" jeremie said handing Aelita the Panda "Thank you jeremie" She said giving him a quick kiss in the cheek...

* * *

Well hope it was ok... of anyone has anythin they want me to add let me know 


	4. Fun fun and more fun!

Hey sorry it took me so long to update again microsoft troubles...

* * *

Chapter 4

Yumi and Ulrich waited in line for the ring of fire which wasn't a long wait because it came quicker than ulrich had hoped "umm yumi" he began as she turned to look at him "are you sure this is safe??" he asked hoping she would change her mine "yup its 100 safe" she replied with confidence.

"Okay i'm trusting you" he replied getting a sick feeling deep down in his stomach

"Oh ya i forgot that you have Virtago" (sp?)

"No thats fine just going upside down so much"

"Well if you dont want to go on it then we don't have to"

"No its okay truly" he replied quickly not wanting to ruin it for her

"Okay then lets go" she grabbed his hand while walking up the steps and finding a seat in the front row they pulled the black things over thier heads as yumi gave ulrich's hand a reasuring squeeze. They started to move slowly then faster going around and around but soon ulrich loosned up realizing it wasn't a problem as they slowly came to a stop and everyone piled off.

"Was it as bad as u thought?" Yumi questioned walking over to the scrambler "not as bad as i thought" he replied giving her his toothy grim which got a smile in return "come on there loading" yumi said as she pulled ulrich over to another ride. They showed the guy thier bands and loaded in the only seats left and soon they where off spinning round and round.

Odd Amy

After the two about died of laughter they headed over to play some games which became more of a competition than anything "look a basketball shooting game!" Amy yelled while pointing at the game "bet i can make more hoops" odd said running over "doubt it" amy replied while trying to catch up.

"Two please" odd said handing the man behind the counter 5 dollars while they picked up the basketballs and began shooting well in the end Amy won and since she didnt miss a basket she got to get two prizes so one was for her and the other was for odd.

As they walked around looking for more games they spotted Yumi and ulrich on the scrambler "they would make such a cute couple" amy stated before walking back into the game area. "I know" odd agreed looking around as well "lets go on some rides" amy said as the games started getting boring "okay".

Aelita jeremie

After a few games the two decided to go and eat which didnt take long as aelita didnt like the greasy food and jeremie only got a soda so the two headed out to ride some ride "OO that one!" aelita yelled pointing at a rollercoaster that was like a car race.

They went on that a few dozen times beofre aelita spotted the catipiller ride "JEREMIE!!!" she screamed drawing peoples attention "its soo cute" she said dragging him into the line while he just laughed at her childish attraction to it.

Aelita wouldnt stop talking about it after they had to get off so of course jeremie gave in and let her go on it again finally she was ready to go on something new and thats when she spotted the ferris wheel.

Yumi Ulrich

"Hey wanna skip everything else and go on the ferris wheel" Yumi asked ulrich as they got off the scrambler "Sure why not we can eat when we get back to the dorms" he replied as they made thier way into the long waiting line.

Odd Amy

"Lets go on the ferris Wheel!" Amy yelled as she looked at odd with pleading eyes hoping he wouldnt say no

"Sure" he siad as she let out a squeal racing over to the line with odd following right behind her.

Aelita Jeremie

Soon they climbed on board and where hoisted up in the air so they could finish filling it up

"Its beautiful" Aelita said as she gazed out over everything that layed below then while the sun began to set

Yumi Ulrich

After 1o more people it was finally thier turn to get on "I am so excited!" Yumi about screamed as it was becoming herder for her to comtrol the excitment causing ulrich to chuckel "come on yums don't say you have never been on a ferris wheel before."

Yumi gave him a blank expression "actually i haven't" she said a hint of downfall in her voice "oh well hey 16 is a great age for the first time lol you wont be afraid of falling off" ulrich said wishing he hadnt brough her down.

"Your right" she said as they climbed on and began moving upwards.

Amy Odd

"I can't believe that we where the last ones to get on" Amy said glad that they made it on without having to wait longer "I know" odd said as silence overtook them and they enjoied the scenery around them.

Normal

After the ferris wheel the gang met up at the front gate while heading back towards the school this time together instead of seprate so they could all talk about there time at the fair. "Sam you should stay in our dorm we can have a sleep over!" yumi said for her and aelita already discussed it "Sure i would love to"

So the three girls headed off to Yumi dorm while the boys went to thier own.

* * *

Sorry its short and boring! i know but hey and ideas for the sleepover? 


End file.
